


And I, You

by BurgerOverLord



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Is Not Welcome Here, Happy Ending, M/M, and so are the gods, ardyn's brother is a piece of shit, everyone is ooc but that's fine, lil bit of angst, terrible title, took some dialogue from the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurgerOverLord/pseuds/BurgerOverLord
Summary: Believe it or not, Ardyn was happy two thousand years ago. He had Prompto by his side and he was healing his people. Everything was perfect.Until it wasn't.But then Ardyn found Prompto again and maybe, just maybe, he thinks that things can be perfect again.(For Promdyn ship week, day 4- "To Hell with Destiny". May or may not be on tumblr.)





	And I, You

_It was absolutely silent in the house. No words or breaths were made as a precaution that something might go wrong if any noise were to be made. It was as if the house were in a void where nothing came in or out._

_Not that Ardyn minded. It was easier for him to work with silence instead of constant chatter, asking him exactly what he was doing and how he did it or why he chose this house out of all of the houses. Really, a little silence went a long way._

_He placed his hand upon the man’s forehead and closed his eyes. Instantly he felt the Starscourage move from the man’s body into his. He’s lost count of how many people he had healed. How many times he had taken the Starscourage into his own body. But His people needed healing- needed help- and he was there to give them the help they so desperately needed._

_Ardyn opened his eyes and removed his hand, noticing that the dark spots that were strewn about the man’s skin had disappeared. He stood up and looked around the room, noticing how none of the home’s residents wanted to meet his eyes. He turned towards the door to leave, his companion that came with him right on his heels. Ardyn stopped at the door and hesitated, wanting to say something- anything- but when nothing came to him he left._

_“You know if you you keep furrowing your eyebrows like that then you’re going to get wrinkles.”_

_Ardyn looked over at his companion with a raised brow, “What are you talking about?”_

_Prompto shrugged, “I’m just saying. If you keep furrowing your brows you’ll get wrinkles and they won’t look good. You may be a healer but I doubt you’ll be able to heal your wrinkles.” He laughed at Ardyn’s confused face. “You furrow your brow when you heal. Right there,” He brought his hand up and tapped the space between Ardyn’s eyebrows before letting his hand trace its way down Ardyn’s face and settle on his cheek. “But I think you look cute when you do it. Just don’t get wrinkles.” He laughed again._

_Ardyn smiled and covered Prompto’s hand with his own before bringing it to his mouth and placing a kiss to his palm. Prompto smiled back at him before lacing their fingers together and continuing their walk down the street. Many times did Ardyn slow his pace in order to sneak a glance at Prompto and adore the way the light made his hair shine and how the smile never seemed to leave his face. That was one of the things that made Ardyn love Prompto. His smile was always around and was brighter than the sun._

_Prompto stopped suddenly and Ardyn has to catch himself before he tripped over his own feet and fell. Prompto turned to Ardyn, fingers still intertwined together, “This is where we part ways.”_

_“Indeed it is,” Ardyn hated the thought of parting ways with Prompto, even if for only a few hours. But he knew that they both had things to do. He had to make his rounds to see if the number of people with  the Starscourage had increased and Prompto had to go teach the children to paint at the school. But he didn’t want to leave him. He wanted to stay by Prompto’s side, even if for only a few more hours._

_“I’ll see you at home,” Prompto removed his hand from Ardyn’s and brought it up to the maroon mess that Ardyn called hair to tangle his fingers in it. He pushed Ardyn’s head down as he stood on his toes to make their lips meet together in a kiss. It was a simple kiss that only lasted a few seconds but for them it felt as if there was electricity in the air around them. Ardyn would describe it as- for a lack of better words- magical and magnificent. Of course, he would describe all of their kisses like that._

_Prompto pulled back and let out a small, content sigh. He opened his eyes, briefly wondering when he had closed them. He gave Ardyn another smile, “Bye.” When Ardyn smiled back at him, Prompto gave him one more quick kiss before turning around and beginning to make his way to the school where he’s sure the children were gathered as they waited for him._

_Ardyn watched Prompto leave until he could no longer see him in the crowd of people. He lingered where he stood for a few seconds to see if Prompto would come rushing back to him. But Prompto didn’t come and Ardyn smiled to himself for wishful thinking before turning around and going his own way through the kingdom. He walked through the streets of Lucis making sure that his people were well and healthy. He offered smiles and handshakes to those who met him in the eye but none returned his kind gestures. His smile would fall and his hand would drop back to his side but he continued on his way. He would stop every now and then to stare at someone to see if they required any healing. They would shy away from him while the children were hid behind their mother’s skirts, staring up at him with anxious eyes. His gaze would switch from them to their mother who would glare at him before he finally walked away, having no time to stare back before he was yelled at or ran off._

_He was about to turn onto a different street when something caught his eye. He stopped and watched as a little girl, no older than eight, hobbled her way to her father and coughed as if she was coughing up her lungs. As if feeling Ardyn’s gaze, she turned to look at him and Ardyn saw it. Black splotches covered her face and her upper neck. Looking closer, Ardyn saw that her hands were almost completely black and he bets his favorite hat that there were more splotches covered by her clothes. Her father, wondering what she was looking at, looked up and caught Ardyn staring. A scowl appeared on his face and he ushered his daughter inside their house before closing the door behind them. But Ardyn had already seen her and was determined to help. He made his way over to the door and knocked on it until it finally opened._

_“What do you want.” The father opened the door just enough to stick his head out._

_“Please let me in. Your daughter is sick and needs help.” Ardyn moved to enter the house but was stopped by the father putting a hand on his chest and pushing him back._

_“We didn’t ask for you to come here, you monster. Now leave before I make you!” There was that name that Ardyn hated ever so much. His people used to love him, used to follow him down the streets with glee and cheers coming from them. But now they cower away and throw insults at him as if he was a daemon. All he ever did was help them so why did they turn on him like this?_

_But now is not the time to be pondering such trivial things. Ardyn needed to get in the house and help that girl._

_“If you’re fine with no longer having a daughter then make me leave. She won’t last another week. Please, let me heal her.” Ardyn was not below begging but if it meant saving the girl’s life then beg he will._

_The father narrowed he eyes before opening the door and stepping out of the way. Ardyn thanked him and looked around for any sign of the girl. He found her laying on the couch, chest rising and falling spasmodically and coughing every few seconds. Ardyn dropped to his knees beside her as he took in her appearance. She was worse than he thought. He could see signs of more splotches beginning to appear on her face.  He placed his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes in concentration. At first he felt nothing but then the darkness came after a few seconds. He could hear her breathing quiet down until it was almost too faint to hear. He opened his eyes and saw that the splotches on her face and neck were gone, relief washing over him._

_He stood up and walked over to the father, “If she starts to show signs of it again then come find me.”_

_“I will not see you again, daemon. Now leave!” He grabbed Ardyn’s collar in an act of intimidation. But Ardyn grabbed the father’s collar in return and brought him close to make sure he heard what he had to say._

_“You will come find me if she begins to get worse. And if I find out that you didn’t seek me out then you better pray to the Six that I don’t find you.” Ardyn released the father and left, taking one last glance at the girl laying on the couch._

_Ardyn spent the next few hours continuing through the streets and healing anybody with the Starscourage. Very little thanked him while most just glared or said nothing until he left. But he didn’t care what they did as long as he got to help his people. He could deal with the cold stares, the tense silence, and the horrendous insults as long as he could free his people from the malady torturing them. He could live through the hatred if it meant keeping everyone alive._

_He didn’t hear the hurried footsteps behind him until it was too late. Two men had grabbed him by both arms and began to drag him through the streets. He recognized them as soldiers from the Royal Army and wondered what they were doing with him. The Royal Army is supposed to protect the royal family but they way they are holding him told Ardyn that they are not here to protect him. He confirmed his thoughts when he felt them tighten their grip on his arms when he slowed down. So if they are not here to protect him, then what are they doing?_

_His question was answered when they entered the town square. There were people flooding the square and some pushing their way through to see what was happening. In the middle of the square was a stage with a wooden pole in the middle, it’s bottom covered with sticks and pieces of hay. Ardyn knew what it was instantly._

_He was brought right before the stage and forced to kneel. One of the soldiers tied his hands behind his back and shoved him when he was done. Ardyn glowered at him before his attention was called back to the stage when someone climbed the stairs to it. He was surprised to see his brother on the stage._

_“Brother, what is going on?” As soon as he spoke the crowd bursted with noise. He heard so many different names and insults being called out to him. He looked around the crowd, curious as to what the outburst was from, when he felt something hard hit his head. He felt blood dribble down his temple, making its way down his face until it dropped off his chin to the ground. He looked at the rock that was thrown at him, blood standing out on the gray surface. He turned back to the crowd, eyes scanning to find who threw the rock but all he found were cruel faces screaming at him._

_His brother raised his hand and the crowd fell silent. He glanced at the crowd before his gaze fell onto Ardyn. A smirk tugged at his lips but it was gone just as soon as it came._

_“Ardyn Lucis Caelum, you were to become the first king of Lucis but you were turned away by the Crystal because you are filled with daemons.” The crowd began to mutter amongst themselves but grew silent again when the King started speaking again, “You are a danger to humankind and you should have left when you were given the chance. Now it is too late and for that a price must be paid.”_

_Ardyn tried to stand but was pushed to his knees again, “Brother, please explain what is going on. Why are you doing this?” Ardyn didn’t like his words and he really didn’t like the stage his brother stood on._

_“Silence, daemon.” The King turned to the crowd, “We must teach him a lesson that he will never forget! We must show him that the people of Lucis do not give second chances to those who wish to bring us harm! We must show that we are willing to fight!” By the time he had gotten the last word out the crowd was screaming in agreement. They cheered for their king who was going to bring them justice against the daemon. The King looked at Ardyn once more before turning to the soldiers standing on the outskirts of the square, “Bring him here.” They nodded to him and left._

_Ardyn was confused as to who was being brought to the square, and for what, until he heard Prompto shouting._

_“What’s going on? Let go of me!” The soldiers dragged Prompto into the square like they did with Ardyn except they brought him onto the stage instead of in front of it. They took him to the pole and tied him too it, hands behind his back so he couldn’t escape._

_Ardyn felt his heart stop._

_Prompto was still in his smock and covered with paint, as if they took him directly from the school. He stood out against the stage with his white clothes and it would have reminded Ardyn of a painting he’s seen in the art gallery of the castle had the circumstances been better._

_Ardyn looked from Prompto to his brother, noticing that the smirk that once appeared was back. He felt his eyes widen he saw the look of excitement in his brother’s eyes._

_“This man,” The King pointed to Prompto, “Has not only been spending his time with the daemon, but has also been sharing his bed with it. He has been lying with the enemy and has been corrupted. We must free his soul from the horrible darkness that plagues it.” He was handed a torch from one of the soldiers._

_Prompto’s eyes widened as tears began to collect in his eyes, “Please, don’t do this. Ardyn is not a daemon. We all know this. He heals us from the Starscourage. What daemon would do that?”_

_“Silence!” The King struck Prompto across the face with his free hand, “Can’t you see that he has taken your mind and turned you against us? We will help free you from him.” He lowered the torch to the hay at the bottom of the pole until fire started to form._

_Prompto’s eyes raced across the crowd, watching them watch him, until they landed on Ardyn. He struggled against his bindings, hoping that somehow he would get free. But they never loosened. He shook his whole body and threw himself against the pole but everything held together. Prompto felt tears trail down his cheeks, “Ardyn! Please help me!” He could see the flames inching their way up to him, the heat becoming hotter by the second. He tried kicking away the sticks that were already aflame but it was useless when the flames came back on different sticks every time._

_Ardyn struggles against his own bindings, throwing his body every way he could think of to get free in time. He tried to stand once more but was hit in the back of the head with what he assumed to be the hilt of the soldier’s sword. His head was throbbing as he continued to struggle but he did care about that. He was too focused on getting free to help Prompto. He threw himself against one of the soldiers, almost knocking them to their feet. Ardyn felt another hit to his head, another stream of blood coming from the wound. He tried once more to throw the soldiers off balance but they were used to it now and stood their ground as they held Ardyn by the shoulders to steady him. Ardyn couldn’t give up yet. He needed to get to Prompto. He had to help him._

_As if on cue, Prompto screamed. Ardyn’s head shot up and his eyes widened even more that he thought was possible at what he saw._

_The flames had reached Prompto. He was almost covered in them and in just a few seconds they would engulf him completely. Prompto screamed from the pain and the unimaginable heat. He couldn’t feel his feet anymore. The tears that fell off his face and into the fire evaporated instantly. The flames were getting higher and higher while the heat increased around him. He could barely see past the tears and flames but he found Ardyn through it all. He couldn’t let Ardyn’s last moments with him be screaming and wailing. So Prompto gathered all the strength he could and gave Ardyn a shaky smile, “I love you.” He’s not sure if Ardyn heard him over the roaring crowd and crackling fire, but he knew that Ardyn saw._

_It wasn’t until after the fire had burned itself out did Ardyn finally feel the tears fall down his cheeks. There was nothing left on the stage except for a huge pile of cinders and ash that was once Prompto. He had watched it happen; watched these people- his_ brother- _burn his lover while he sat doing nothing. Ardyn felt as if someone had punched a hole in his chest and taken out his heart._

_“Take this as a warning, daemon,” Ardyn glared as his brother began to speak, “Leave Lucis and never come back or you will be next.”_

_The soldiers released Ardyn and untied his hands from behind his back. He stood up slowly, eyes concealed behind his hair. He didn’t say a word as he turned around and began walking out of the town square. And he kept walking until he was out of town, out of Lucis. The cobblestone streets turned to dirt roads and the buildings turned to barren lands. Ardyn looked up from the ground and when he did there was a fire in his eyes that promised the Gods and the people of Lucis who betrayed him revenge._

When Ardyn awoke he was disoriented. He sat up and looked around the room he was in, looking for dirt roads and the barren land he traveled. But all he found was a plush bed and a balcony overlooking the busy center of Lestallum. Ardyn sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He hated the nightmares but he loathed the ones with Prompto. It was a reminder of how he lost the one he loved. He lost his people and his faith in humanity, yes, but Prompto was the one thing that would never return.

Ardyn got out of the bed and started getting ready for the day he had waiting for him. Prince Noctis and his friends were coming to Lestallum today and Ardyn was going to show them to the Disc of Cauthess to gain their trust. He enjoyed the confused look on Noctis’ face when Ardyn hinted at certain things. He didn’t pay much attention to Noctis’ companions the last time they met. Maybe he’ll mess with them some too.

Ardyn looked at the clock on the wall. He didn’t have much time to get to the outlook before Noctis did. Ardyn left the room, a smug smile on his face as he walked out into the busy city of Lestallum. Even at the crack of dawn Lestallum was still ever so busy. There was people at every corner and the constant chatter never seemed to end. It reminded Ardyn of how Lucis used to be. Before everything went downhill.

Ardyn walked up to one of the viewfinders at the edge of the outlook. The Disc of Cauthess was just beyond the outlook and the light was hitting it just right. It was a beautiful scene to witness. Ardyn thought of Prompto and how he would have loved to see it. He might have wanted to paint it to capture the moment forever. But Ardyn shook his head to rid the thoughts of Prompto and lowered himself to look through the viewfinder.

A few minutes went by before the sound of multiple footsteps coming toward the outlook reached Ardyn’s ears. He smiled to himself as he looked away from the viewfinder to Noctis, “What a coincidence.” He lifted his hand in greeting.

“I’m not so sure it is.” The big one said. Ardyn glanced at him but paid him no mind.

Ardyn took a few steps towards the group, “Aren’t nursery rhymes curious things?” He stared at Noctis for a second before pointing at the Disc of Cauthess, “Like this one. ‘From the deep the Archaean calls. Yet on deaf ears, the gods’ tongue falls. The King made to kneel, in pain he crawls.” Ardyn walked away from Noctis to let what he said sink in.

“So how do we keep him on his feet?”

Ardyn felt himself stop breathing when one of Noctis’ friends spoke up. He swears that he’s still dreaming because there’s no way he can be hearing that voice again.

Ardyn turned around until he was staring at him, eyes wide in disbelief. “Prompto.” His voice was barely above a whisper. He took a step towards Prompto, then another.

Prompto looked from side to side, “Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you. How do we keep him on his feet?” This guy was starting to creep Prompto out. For every step Prompto took back, he took one step forward. From the corner of his eye he saw Noctis, Gladiolus, and Ignis prepare themselves to bring out their weapons in case something happened. Sure Prompto has men approach him a lot but none as creepy as this guy. Prompto followed his friends’ lead and prepared himself to bring out his gun.

“Prompto, I cant believe it’s you.” Ardyn continues to walk forward until he was mere inches away from Prompto. He reached out and grabbed one of Prompto’s hands in his.

“Look, dude, I don’t know who you are but-“ Prompto gasped when the man took his hand as if he had shocked him. His mouth hung open, words that were on his tongue gone in an instant. His eyes rolled back into his head and the last thing he heard were his friends shouting his name before he blacked out.

 

 

 

_It was warmer that day than it had been on any other day. Prompto could feel the sweat forming on his skin, the hair on his nape sticking to his skin. He needed to get out of the heat before he turned into a walking vessel of sweat._

_Prompto headed into the first building he saw, the library. He enjoyed coming to the library when he had nothing to do, the librarians and book lovers were always kind enough to share some of their knowledge with him. Prompto enjoyed reading but he wasn’t a book fanatic like some of the people who inhabited the library. He mostly only came to the library to get a book to share with the children he taught at the school. They enjoyed reading with him while they waited for their parents to come by and get them. Prompto also hoped that the stories would inspire the children to paint some of their own tales. He should probably get them a book while he’s in the library._

_Prompto roamed through the bookshelves, hoping to find something that would interest the children. Maybe a book about the magical fish in the lake? No, they read that last week. Or the book about the man who could fly? No, they’ve read that three times already. Prompto’s pretty sure that they’ve read all the books in the library. But a few shelves above his head was a new book, both to the library and the children. He reached up to grab it but his fingers fell short a few inches. He sighed in annoyance and looked around for a stool to use but there was none. Maybe if he stood on his toes then he would reach it. But even on his toes he still couldn’t reach it. Climbing on the shelves and jumping for it would be too dangerous so he was just going to have to continue reaching for it and hope that he’ll magically grow four inches._

_“Need some help?” A deep voice said behind him, startling him. He looked behind him and was surprised at who he saw._

_“Ardyn.” Prompto was surprised to see one of the  royal family members here at the library. Didn’t he have a bigger library at his castle? Ardyn’s words caught his attention, “What? Oh! Uh, no I can do it. Thank you though.” A royal family member saw him having trouble reaching a_ book _and is offering help. How embarrassing can this get._

_“Are you sure? You seem to be a bit too short to reach this. Let me help, it’s no trouble,” Ardyn stepped forward, took the book off the shelf, and handed it to Prompto. “Here you go. Can I ask why you’re interested in reading,” He glanced at the title, “ ‘The Anak and his doll’?”_

_Prompto gave him a smile, “It’s for the kids that I teach. They enjoy reading with me.”_

_“Ah yes,” Ardyn nodded his head, “You teach the children to paint at the school. Prompto, right?”_

_Prompto was amazed that Ardyn knew his name, “Yes, sir.” Prompto held his hand out for a handshake, mind catching up with his actions as he proceeded to scold himself for offering royalty a handshake. But Ardyn took his hand and shook it, holding his hand for a few seconds before pulling his hand away. Silence hung between them now and Prompto raked his thoughts together to try and find something to say, not wanting Ardyn to leave just yet. “What are you doing here? I mean, you can go wherever you want but why the library? Don’t you have one at the castle?”_

_Ardyn chuckled, “Of course there’s one in the castle. Twice this size in fact. But I don’t get to see people like you there.”_

_Prompto blushed and looked down at the book to hide his increasingly red face. He’s probably overthinking it, Ardyn probably meant commoners. Prompto lifted his head, “So what book are you seeking out? I may not know the library by heart but I can help look.” He’s not sure if it’s cooled down outside but he doesn’t care. A few more minutes in the library can’t hurt._

_“An animal book. More precisely, a book for how to heal animals. My chocobo has fallen ill and unfortunately I am only a healer for the people. Not chocobos.” Ardyn glanced at the shelves in front of him, remembering why he came to the library in the first place. Children’s books lined the shelves._

_“That’s right you have a chocobo. I’ve only seen it from far away but he looks friendly.” Prompto left the area they were and began walking through the aisles, Ardyn following closely behind. He scanned through the books until he entered a section containing information and books on medicine. He hoped he was in the right section or else he would look like a fool in front of Ardyn._

_As if the Gods were personally watching him, he found a book on animal sicknesses. He pulled the book off the shelf and handed it to Ardyn, “Here you go. One book on animal health. I hope your chocobo gets better. Poor thing must feel awful right now.”_

_Ardyn nodded his head, “Indeed,” He paused for a second before continuing, “Would you like to see him? The chocobo. You sound interested and perhaps I could give you a tour of the castle as well. Maybe even have lunch in the garden."_

_Prompto almost gasped, “Are you… asking me out on a date?”_

_“Only if you’ll say yes.”_

_Prompto smiled, “Of course. I’d love to see the chocobo, the castle, and have lunch in the garden.” His students were not going to believe him when he told them about his day._

_Ardyn smiled back at him, “Perfect. I’ll pick you up tomorrow at the school,” Ardyn turned to leave, holding the book over his shoulder, “Thanks for your help.”_

_“You too.” Prompto held his own book up, watching Ardyn leave the library. His smile grew bigger as he made his own way out of the library and to the school, not noticing that the heat from before was gone._

Prompto was a bit shaky when he woke up. Everything had come back to him. All the memories of what had happened, his whole life two thousand years ago. He had relived it again and he wasn’t sure where he was. A quick look around told him he was at the hotel they were staying at in Lestallum. Noctis sat beside the bed messing with his phone while Gladiolus and Ignis were talking quietly among each other across the room. Prompto continued to look around the room for _him._

“Ardyn.”

Noctis almost dropped his phone when he heard Prompto’s voice. It was barely above a whisper but it was better than the silence. Noctis put his phone down, “Prompto! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you? I swear I will rip his-“

“Where’s Ardyn?” Prompto stood up from the bed. The room blurred and spun all of a sudden, forcing him to grab the nightstand to steady himself. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to will away the vertigo. When the dizziness passed he opened his eyes again and saw Noctis right beside him, hand on his arm to help steady him, and Gladiolus and Ignis next to Noctis. Prompto shook his head, “Where’s Ardyn?” He tried to make himself sound forceful but the memories left him uneven and a bit frightened if he was being honest.

“That creep? He’s outside the door. Wouldn’t leave you alone when you passed out, even when we pulled our weapons on him.” Gladiolus motioned towards the door to the room. He had a scowl on his face, letting his irritation for talking about Ardyn show.

“Let me see him.” Prompto tried to make his way to the door but was stopped by Ignis and Noctis.

“Promp, I don’t think that’s a good idea. He hurt you.” Noctis was not too keen on having some guy, who hurt his best friend, in the same room with Prompto again.

“He didn’t hurt me,” Prompto saw Noctis open his mouth to argue but cut him off, “Please, Noct.”

Noctis thought for a second, “Two minutes. Nothing more, nothing less.” Noctis didn’t want to give Ardyn _any_ minutes with Prompto but Prompto’s voice was desperate and Noctis couldn’t say no. He nodded to Gladiolus who went to the door and opened it. As soon as the door opened, Ardyn hurried into the room.

“Where’s Prompto? Is he okay?” Ardyn caught sight of Prompto and visibly relaxed, “Prompto,” He moves towards Prompto but was stopped by Ignis standing in his way.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Ignis’ eyes were cold and hard as he glared at Ardyn.

“And why not.” It wasn’t a question but more of a challenge. A challenge for Ignis to try and stop him from seeing Prompto after all these years.

“Stop, both of you,” Prompto brought both of their attention to him. He looked to Ignis, “I need to talk to Ardyn. Alone.”

“Prompto, I do not think that is a wise decision.” Ignis had heard some bad ideas from Prompto before but that one took the cake.

“Please, Ignis. Trust me on this.” Prompto had a thing for using nicknames so when he started using their full names they knew he was serious about something. And Prompto was serious about this.

Ignis sighed, “Please be careful, Prompto.” Ignis left the room and Gladiolus followed behind him, dragging Noctis along with him. The door closed, leaving Prompto and Ardyn alone. When the door clicked shut Ardyn rushed to Prompto, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close to his body. He was afraid that if he let go Prompto might disappear again. He felt Prompto grip his jacket and hug him tighter, shakes coming from his lithe body. Ardyn pulled away to see tears forming and falling down Prompto’s cheeks.

Ardyn wipes away Prompto’s tears with his thumb, “Love, why are you crying?”

“Ardyn, I- everything. I remember everything. How we met, how we spent our days together, when it ended. It all came back. They- they went against you. They _hurt_ you. How could they do that?” Prompto hadn’t meant to cry, he didn’t _want_ to cry, but as soon as Ardyn embraces him it all came out. So many emotions came to him that he couldn’t control which one came out.

“Jealousy. My brother was never picked first. But you’re here now. We’re together again. Nothing can stop me now.” Ardyn had Prompto back, yes, but that doesn’t mean that his revenge was over. They need to pay for what they did to him. For what they did to Prompto.

“Stop you from what?”

“My revenge on the Gods and the line of Lucis.” Ardyn spat out their names like poison.

“The line of Lucis… you mean Noct?” Prompto shook his head when Ardyn nodded his, “No! Noct would never do something like that. He’s my best friend and he would never hurt me.” Just when Prompto thought that everything was going to be fine, his lover comes and wants to his best friend.

“It doesn’t matter if he would do it. He’s a descendent of the first king of Lucis. The same king that killed you.” Ardyn was surprised when he saw Prompto traveling with Noctis. Out of all the people to hang around he chose the one person Ardyn was trying to kill.

“Something that happened two thousand years ago.” Prompto crosses his arms over his chest, “What Noct’s ancestor did is not what Noct would do.” Prompto sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Ardyn. I know what happened was terrible and what it did to you was beyond horrible but you have to listen to me on this. Noct isn’t the enemy.” If Ardyn was going to kill Noctis then he might as well kill Prompto too because Prompto was not going down on this without a fight.

“They killed you. They betrayed me. Both my brother and the Gods. And the Gods are betraying your _best friend_ too.”

Prompto tilted his head, “What do you mean?”

“ ‘When darkness veils the world, the King of light shall come.’ That’s the prophecy that was given when the Gods understood my plans. Noctis is the True King who will sacrifice himself to stop the darkness, to stop me.” Ardyn remembers the first time he heard the prophecy. It was from some loon on the side of the road who used to talk about the end of Eos. Ardyn had listened to him before tipping him generously for the new information he had.

“Sacrifice? To stop you? Ardyn, what are you talking about?” Prompto had so many questions to ask but he thought it would be better to save some until he got the major key points of Ardyn’s story.

“I will bring about the darkness of the world. Kill the True King and throw Eos into darkness as revenge. The only way to stop me is Noctis. But if I die, he dies as well. We all lose at some point, Prompto. Ours is just coming sooner than most.” Ardyn gave him a forlorn smile, the truth of him and Prompto being spectated once again coming to him.

“Not if we can stop it. I’ll fight the Gods for you and that’s exactly what I plan on doing. They’ve wronged us all and we’re through with it. I say it’s time we kick a little godly ass. All we have to do is convince Noct, Iggy, and Gladio to help us and then we’re home free.” Prompto grabbed Ardyn’s hand and lead him to the door. He stopped before opening it to turn to Ardyn, “We should probably explain the whole story to them though. I don’t think they’ll understand why we’re going to fight the Gods all of a sudden.” Prompto smiled up at Ardyn. Ardyn nodded before stopping Prompto again, confusion on his face to why he was stopped.

Ardyn leaned down and kissed Prompto for the first time in two thousand years. Prompto brought his hand up and dug it into Ardyn’s hair, pulling him closer. They pulled away and brought their foreheads together, eyes closed in tranquil silence. They stood like that for a few seconds before Prompto pulled away and gave Ardyn a confident look, hand turning the door knob to open the door and begin their new life together.

**Author's Note:**

> EVERYTHING IS OOC BUT I DONT CARE!
> 
> Yeah, no. Ardyn is super OOC but canon doesnt matter anyway ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
